Shake it Miss Babcock
by ichbin
Summary: What might have happened at the resort where Niles and CC ended up together at the end of the Kibbutz. N/CC, One-shot


Disclaimer: I don't own any part of character of The Nanny…but if I did, it would still be on the air…and you know it would be all about Niles and CC!

A/N: This is a continuation of the scene at the end of The Kibbutz, when Niles discovers Miss Babcock dancing at the resort

* * *

"Daylight come, me want go home" Niles deadpanned, and they both took another sip of their drinks.

As it turns out, the nightmare didn't last very long. CC was staying in one of the luxury cabin suites at the far side of the hotel, and Niles had booked a regular room in the main building of the hotel. He was up early and off on an activity before she even strolled down for a late breakfast. Somehow, they managed to avoid each other without really trying, though they both somehow knew what the other was doing at almost every minute.

By the third day, the only place they actually really bumped into each other was the dance floor. The resort they were at encompassed three dance bars, and it didn't really matter which one either of them picked, they would invariably find that the other had chosen the same one.

That night, Niles was dancing with one of the ladies he had met when he looked over her shoulder and saw that Miss Babcock was in a seemingly heated argument with a rather menacing looking man. When the man grabbed CC's arm, Niles saw her wince. Excusing himself, he left a very confused woman on the dance floor and quickly headed over to see if CC needed him.

"I said I wasn't taking no for an answer," the man repeated in a very low tone.

"Let go of my arm you buffoon. I'm not going anywhere with you." CC threw out venomously.

The man didn't appreciate her words and pushed her back, further into the darkness and out of site from the other patrons. "I don't think you understand that I have the upper hand here."

CC realized her predicament as his words sank into her consciousness. "Ok," she faked a resigned tone, "I'll go for a walk with you."

"Oh no, it won't be that easy now, wench." He pressed her into the wall, letting her feel his intentions were much more than a mere walk.

CC gasped and prayed she remembered the moves she had learned in her self defence class. She had been drinking though, and definitely didn't feel like she could out manoeuvre the threat she was facing.

"Oh CC, honey, there you are." CC recognized the soft baritone voice and silently thanked whatever powers had brought him to her then. "I've been looking all over for you. The kids have been asking for you."

The man looked over his shoulder at this new player in the game and then back at the woman he had hoped to bed tonight, "The kids? Is this your husband lady?"

CC gulped her reply, "Yes" Them, looking at Niles, she continued "I thought you were taking care of them tonight?"

"Well, I was, but Chastity had a bad dream and insisted on seeing you. I left her with Claire so I could come find you. From the looks of things, I'm either just in time," he paused, eyeing the man and the position with which he held his 'wife', "or a little too early." CC noted the way he spat out the last part; playing the role of spurned husband to perfection.

The man watched the interaction between the two and said to Niles "Look man, I didn't know she was married, much less that she had kids. She came on to me, you know, couldn't get enough." The man smirked.

Niles fought to keep his disgust in check and replied pointedly "We had an argument earlier. She was likely just using you to get over it. She's done it before."

CC didn't know why, but Niles' words were like a slap in the face. She couldn't help but wonder how much of a role he was playing, or if he really thought she would do that to her 'husband'. Taking advantage of the silence, she steeled herself and pushed her way out of the corner, storming away from both of them.

Niles turned after her, in shock that she would just leave without a word, and heard the man say "Give up on her man, the bitch ain't worth your time."

Niles stopped and turned around to face the man, "That 'bitch' is my wife, and I would strongly recommend you not come near her again. In fact, stay out of my way too, I tend to have a temper." Niles flared his nostrils and spun around in time to see CC walk out of the bar. "Miss Babcock wait" he called uselessly into the crowd.

* * *

Niles had not caught up to her, and as he walked along the beach he couldn't help but wonder why she was mad at him. _I'm pretty sure I saved her from a very nasty situation. I don't understand that she didn't even thank me._ He kicked a rock out of the way, and looked at the sky. _That woman is so damned infuriating_. Looking towards the end where the cabin suites were, he could see hers still had light. Niles had made a point of finding out which one was hers the first morning after they had met. _Well, I'm not spending my whole vacation wondering why._ Before he could talk himself out of it, he was walking towards her cabin.

CC heard the determined knock at the door and jumped in fright. _I never told that guy which room I was staying in, did I?_ She looked through the peep hole. "Go away Niles."

"Not until you tell me why you left so suddenly."

"It's late. I don't want to talk about this now."

"I don't care. I'm not leaving until you speak with me." Niles insisted and pushed his way in as soon as she opened the door.

"I didn't say you could come in," CC argued.

"You didn't say I couldn't either. Now, what's going on Babcock?" He looked at her then; she was wearing a pair of baggy sweat pants and a very loose t-shirt. Her hair was pulled back in a pony tail and she had no make-up on whatsoever. He could see that she had been trying to look as unattractive as possible and he realized with a bit of a shock that he had never seen her look more beautiful.

"Look Niles. Thanks for coming to my rescue earlier. I'm sorry I didn't thank you before, I was a little shaken."

Niles kept looking at her. She sounded sincere, and yet there was a hint of something else in her voice.

"What happened back there? I'm pretty sure that I got there in time." Niles took a breath, "I did, didn't I? I mean, he didn't…hurt you did he?"

_Was that concern in his voice_? "No, he didn't. Not really," she added, rubbing her arm where the man had gripped her, and under her breath she muttered, "What you said hurt me more."

"What was that?"

"Nothing." CC said flatly. "I said thank you Niles, you can go now." She turned so he couldn't see her face, but he was having none of it.

"No way Babcock." He walked around to face her, "What was that about me hurting you?" The defensive angry tone was evident in his voice.

"Never mind Niles. I'm not in the mood for this."

"You can't just drop something like that and then dismiss me," Niles went to take her arm, not realizing that for CC it was an exact repeat of what had just happened to her and she yanked her arm away.

"Don't" she said in a very unsteady tone.

"I'm so sorry" Niles apologized profusely, realizing at the same time as she stopped him what he had almost just done.

"Get out!" CC knew the tears were coming, and she really didn't want him to see her so vulnerable.

"Hey," Niles said softly, coming behind her. "I didn't mean to let my anger get out of control. It was foolish and completely unforgiveable of me." Seeing her shoulders shake slightly, he wasn't sure how to comfort her and finally just put his hands on them, "There, there, it'll be ok. I made sure he wouldn't come near you again."

At the mere mention of what might have happened, CC lost the little control she had managed to wrangle on her emotions. She felt the sob escape her throat, as the tears flowed down her cheeks. Before she knew what was happening, he had spun her around and wrapped his arms around her. She didn't know how long they stayed like that, but when she finally brought her tear stained face up from his chest, his shirt was soaked and he had a very strange look on his face.

"I…I don't know what came over me…"

"It's understandable, Miss Babcock. That man threatened you and then, I come and do almost the same thing…Most women would have been in tears much sooner than that!"

"Thanks…I think" she half smiled at him. "It seems I ruined your shirt."

Niles looked down at himself, "No worries. It's just a shirt. I do have others." He smiled back at her. Taking a deep breath, he tried again, "So…how did I hurt you before?"

"Niles," she brought her hand up, as if to keep a safe distance between them. "I'm not…I don't want to talk about this, with you."

Niles made an effort to keep his anger in check this time, breathing deeply a few times to keep his cool, "Who do you want to talk about it with then?"

"No one." CC looked right at him. "I came on vacation to get away from y…everything and I'm not ready to deal with any of it now." She really hoped he didn't catch her slip.

Niles' mind went into high gear as he caught a possible meaning behind her words. She had meant to say "get away from you", he was sure of it. However, did she mean it in the sense that he was annoying her too much, or was there something else? Dare he hope?

"Miss Babcock?"

"We're not at work Hazel."

"You want me to call you CC?"

"Look, you're on vacation too. I'm sure that you're not calling the ladies you've been dancing with Miss anything…well, maybe that blonde one, Miss September was it?" CC smirked.

What that a hint of jealousy that he noted at that last comment? _You're dreaming old man_. "Never mind that, CC." Niles paused then, the sound of her first name falling from his lips made his stomach do a flip flop. _Get it together_. "I'm not leaving until you tell me how me, coming to your rescue, hurt you."

"I already thanked you, didn't I?" CC sighed, running a hand through the few strands of hair that weren't in the pony tail. She paced a little and then stopped, knowing that he really wouldn't let this go. "It's how you rescued me that hurt."

"What do you mean?"

"You implied that I would cheat on you…actually, from the way you made it sound, being with you was the exception rather than the rule." Walking away from him, she turned and looked at him again, "Do you really think I would cheat on you? I mean, even if the kids hadn't been here, do you really think I would think so little of our marriage to pick up any old guy in a bar?"

Niles looked at her quizzically. He completely understood why she was angry now, but the way she was describe it to him confused the hell out of him. "Uhm, Babcock, you do realize that I made up the kids and the marriage right? I mean…it was a ploy, to get him to leave you alone."

"Of course I know that Tidy Bowl. I mean it metaphorically. I mean, even when you are being nice, you're mean to me."

"It's how we do this," he waved his hand between them, "…us. We fight, we banter, you push; I push back. I didn't want to throw you off." Niles argued defensively.

"Yeah, I get it. It just…well, it hurt. I knew you didn't like me, Niles, but on some level, I thought I had your respect, that you didn't really mean all the stuff that you threw at me. When you said what you said, I realized that they really weren't just words. You really see me like a cold hearted bitch who'll bed anything with a pulse."

The silence that hung between them stretched on for minutes. _I'm such an idiot._ Niles thought. "Miss…CC…Please forgive me."

"What for?" The defeated look she gave him broke his heart. "You have a right to your opinion Niles. I'm not sure what I did to deserve it, but I'm not spending my vacation arguing with you about it."

"You're right. You don't deserve it." Niles walked a little towards her. "I don't know why I made it sound that way…I just didn't want him to hurt you. I know he was a creep, but some part of me thought that somehow, you had managed to get yourself in that situation. I know that makes no sense, I mean, no one asks for that, but since we got here, I've seen dance with so many men and "

"Dance, Niles. Dance." CC interrupted his explanation. "Not that it's any of your business but I've not even kissed any of them. I'm on vacation; I'm allowed to have fun. And I don't even know why I'm justifying myself to you. I've seen you with a bunch of different ladies, and not only at the bar. Yesterday you were snorkelling with that brunette, and the day before it was parasailing with the redhead. Seems like the pot calling the kettle black if you ask me."

"Well, well, it seems we're both mistaken." Niles chuckled softly. "I'm only having fun too, you know. They are nice ladies. I'm just having a good time."

"I didn't say you shouldn't Niles. I just always thought that it would take more than just good looks to turn your head. That's why I…uhm…anyway, it's getting late." CC couldn't look at him, she had already said way more than she wanted to.

"You're keeping something from me Babcock," Niles said simply.

CC didn't say anything for a minute and then she started on something completely different, "Our kids' names, earlier, why did you pick those?"

"Nice change of subject, Babs. I'll play a bit, but I won't forget that easily." He walked over to the mini bar and poured himself a mineral water. "I always liked those names."

"Try again, Niles."

"They're the names of my mom's sisters?" He tossed half-heartedly

"I highly doubt it. How did you know?"

"I overheard Sara talking to Maxwell about possible baby names for Maggie. She suggested those names and Max asked where she had taken them. As I'm sure you're aware, tonight is the first time I've ever even let on I know. Why don't you want anyone to know?"

"Pot and kettle again, Mr. whose last name is a better kept secret that who shot Kennedy?"

"Touché." He raised his glass to her in mock salute and took a sip. "Brightmore."

"Excuse me?"

"My name, it's Niles Brightmore."

"What's wrong with that?" CC asked, confused.

"There's nothing wrong with it."

"Then why keep it a secret?"

"Well, as a butler, no one really cares what my first name is, much less bother with my last name." There was a hint of sadness in Niles' voice as he said that, he quickly shook it off and added, "And within the house, it's just in good fun. Kind of like Fran's real age." They both laughed at that, and then settled into an uncomfortable silence again.

CC broke the silence by saying in a soft voice, "It's getting late Niles. Thanks again for being there, here for me tonight." She walked to the door, giving him the hint that it was time to go.

"Not just yet, CC." Niles said in a very measured tone.

She felt her heart flutter at the sound of her name on his lips. _Why did I tell him he could call me that?_ CC didn't turn to face him, afraid her face would give away more than she was ready to at the moment.

"I'm not going until you tell me what you've been stumbling over ever since I got here."

Steeling herself, she put on her best Babcock coating and replied "I have no idea what you're talking about Niles."

"What is it that you wanted to get away from? Why did you take this vacation?" Niles asked pointedly.

"Work. New York. Just everything." CC answered easily, almost too quickly. Niles just looked at her, not saying anything. "Nanny Fine. The kids. You."

"Me?" Niles repeated. "So it must have been even more frustrating to see me at the bar the other night then?"

"You could say that," CC said, and then muttering "You could really say that."

"Stop that CC."

"Stop what?"

"Stop muttering things under your breath that lead me to think that there is another much deeper meaning to what you're saying." Niles let out on an exasperated sigh.

"What difference does it make Niles? Why do you care so much what's going on inside my head? When does what I think or say have any importance to you?" There was, surprisingly, no anger in her voice.

"CC, we may have our differences. God knows we love to torture each other." They both nodded and smiled at that last comment, "In some strange way though, I do consider you a friend. I can see that there's something that's bugging you and well, that's what friends do, help each other out."

_He sounds sincere_. "You sure you haven't been drinking, Bell Boy? You sound almost … nice."

"Well, I AM on vacation; nothing else better to do." Niles winked with that last comment, to let her know that he was still serious about his offer.

"While I appreciate the offer Niles, there's really nothing you can do for me…at this time." CC dropped the last part of the sentence in a quiet, almost defeated tone.

"There, you did it again." Niles' aggravation showed in his tone as he walked to stand directly in front of her. "What is it?" It was far from a question this time.

CC saw the look of determination in his eyes, he incredibly deep blue eyes. _Snap out of it CC! _"It's none of your business."

"Well, at least you admit it's something," Niles said.

"What are you talking about? I did no such thing."

"Yes, you did. If it really was nothing, you would have said so. Now, you said it was none of my business, which means that there definitely is something." Niles stepped in just a little closer. He wanted her to know he meant business without touching her and risk a repeat of the awkwardness of earlier.

What he didn't realize that the closer he was to her, the harder it was for CC to think. She could smell his cologne, and worse, she could smell _him_. He was wearing another tropical island shirt and had it open slightly, a few wisps of chest hair peeking out. CC closed her eyes to concentrate; only now she was almost more aware of him. She could easily imagine running her hand across his chest, flicking her tongue at one of his nipples, hearing him gasp. "Hmmmm" CC moaned softly, moistening her lips with her tongue.

Niles' eyes widened in surprise. _Did she just moan? God, her tongue!_ "CC?" he asked, his voice strangled and confused.

With her eyes still closed, CC had forgotten that this was not the Niles of her dreams; not the Niles who would take her over and over again; not the Niles who worshipped her body and screamed her name as he came. Since both her Niles and the Niles speaking to her now shared the same voice, her name from his lips only served to pull her deeper into her reverie. "Kiss me Niles."

_What!?!_ Niles inhaled sharply at the shock of her words. _Kiss me? Maybe she's been drinking?_ Niles looked down at her soft feminine features, especially her luscious lips. He immediately remembered the searing kiss they had shared a few months ago and he really wanted to kiss her again. "CC…" he whispered softly, "Open your eyes."

CC did as he asked. Actually seeing him there, in front of her, woke her from her dream-like state and she realized with a start he was the _real_ Niles. "Oh! Oh…" she fumbled, "I'm…I'm sorry, I didn't…I don't…" she wanted to pull away but this time he wouldn't let her. He quickly and carefully brought his arms around her waist to keep her near.

"Oh no you don't," Niles told her. "I have a feeling I know what's been bugging you."

Feigning ignorance, CC averted his eyes and instead, focused on the wall just over his left ear, stammering slightly, she asked, "And what is that Niles?"

"The same thing that's been bugging me, actually." Niles admitted.

CC eyes found his for a second, almost afraid of what she would find there, and then she looked back at the wall. "Well?"

"I'm thinking that you can't help wondering what would have happened if Max and Fran hadn't walked in on us that night." Niles explained, concentrating in order to keep the smirk out of his voice.

"What? That's ridiculous." CC denied. "We were drunk. Nothing would have happened."

"Are you sure, Babcock?" Niles asked confidently, pulling her just a little closer to him as he spoke. "I only had the one drink that night, and I have seen you drink more than that before lunch."

"Ok, so maybe we weren't completely wasted, but we were definitely under the influence. That kiss was just a fluke," CC said, trying to shrug it off.

"Really?" Niles searched her eyes out and held them in his gaze, "How sure are you about that, CC?" Feeling her shiver when he said her name, he knew that his words weren't without effect. "Willing to bet on it?"

"I'm sure." _Yeah right _"What are the stakes?"_ Damn Babcock pride._

"We kiss again, right now, and if you don't feel anything at all, I'll walk out and never bug you about it again. In fact, I'll never bug you about anything again at all. I'll be the modicum of butler hood and never say another cross word in your presence again."

"Ha, I would love to see that! And what if…what if there is a spark?" CC asked quietly.

"If this kiss is every bit as passionate and overwhelming as the last one, well, then, we follow through, see what would have happened if Max and Fran hadn't walked in." Niles was impressed at how nonchalant he sounded; his stomach was doing flip flops and he could feel his hands start to sweat.

_He's serious. He's really serious._ "You're on Butler Boy," CC agreed before she could reason herself out of it, "It's going to be fun to torture you when you can't do anything about it." _I'm going to get to kiss Niles again!_

_She agreed. I'm going to kiss her again!_ Niles willed himself to keep it together.

"I'm waiting, Bell Boy. Are you going to kiss me or" CC was unable to finish because Niles's lips captured hers. Her first reflex was to push him away, but his gentle insistence completely distracted her and she actually found that once her hands were on his chest, she left them there, with her index fingers lightly stroking the skin at the opening of the shirt.

The urgency with which they had kissed the first time was not there, but the spark definitely was. Niles knew he only had one chance at this, so he put everything he could in that kiss. He lightly brushed his tongue across the bottom of her upper lip and was happy to feel her yield to his touch.

CC could actually feel her blood flow through her veins as it gushed past her ears. The crazy, passionate feeling of the first kiss was even more crazy and passionate, if that was even possible. She felt her knees weaken, and knew she moaned when his tongue touched hers. Her arms snaked around his neck to entwine in his hair.

Niles hands grabbed her hips and pulled her to him, dangerously close to losing complete control. When they finally pulled apart, their breathing was ragged. It took a few moments for either of them to speak, when finally CC broke the silence.

A small smile curled at her lips as she took his hand, "Come on, Butler Boy."

Niles didn't move, "Where are we going?"

Tugging at his arm a bit, "To my room," CC told him simply "You win Niles."

_I win?_ Niles wondered. _Oh, I won the bet!_ Niles realized. _Oh, I won the bet._ Niles died a little_. I win._ Those two little words that should have made him the happiest man in the world succeeded in absolutely breaking his heart.

"What's wrong?" CC asked him, still holding his hand. "You were right, that kiss was amazing. I can't deny there's a spark between us. You won the bet Niles, and I want to finish what we started." He could see the desire in her eyes, but her words only fuelled his despair.

Extricating his hand from hers, she had never seen him look so defeated. "I'm sorry CC, I can't."

"What?"

"I never should have made the bet. I'm truly sorry. I promise I won't rub the fact that I won in your face…in fact, since I'm welching anyway, I'll just forfeit and it will be like I lost ok? When we get home, I'll be on my best behaviour. And don't worry, if our paths should cross again here on the island, you won't even have to acknowledge you know me."

CC was too shocked to speak at first, so his hand was already on the doorknob when she finally found her voice, "Why?"

Niles stopped, seriously considering just leaving, but the gentleman in him couldn't just leave her there without an answer.

"I've never had a woman in my bed as a result of a bet before, and I do not intend to start that with you; especially not with you."

"I don't understand. You don't want to sleep with me?" CC was more than confused.

"Of course I want to sleep with you. Have you looked in a mirror? No man in his right mind wouldn't want to sleep with you silly woman."

"Now I really don't understand."

"Even though you may think the contrary, and my actions have definitely never helped in giving you a different impression, I have strong feelings for you CC, and I could never live with myself knowing that I took advantage of you. In my book, bet or no bet, that would make me just as sleazy that guy this evening."

CC finally got what he was saying. _Strong feelings?_ The thought encompassed her entire mind; she needed to know what he meant, "Strong feelings?"

"Geez Babcock, do you want me to spell it out for you? I like you, a lot. I may even love you, if I actually let myself go there." It was Niles' turn to run a hand through his hair in exasperation. "Well, well, I've gone and done it now, haven't I? Can we at least wait until we get back home?"

"Wait for what?" CC had to ask, for he had lost her again.

"Can we call a truce for the rest of the week? At least let me enjoy my vacation and you can start making fun of the poor little butler when we've safely returned in our respective corners?"

And CC got it then, she got everything he was saying. The anger welled up so quickly she could barely contain it. Taking a deep breath for fear of shouting, she steeled herself and looked directly at him. "It wasn't a story earlier was it?"

It was Niles' turn to be confused, "What wasn't a story?"

"I heard what you said just now Niles, and for a split second, the very possibility that you might return the feelings I have for you had my heart reeling. Of course, I can see now that whether you actually have those feelings for me or not, they aren't unconditional, they are in spite of yourself. It was easy for you to make up that story about me before, because you didn't have to make it up, that's how you really see me." CC forced the tears back; he was not seeing her cry again.

"What are you talking about?" Niles hadn't followed any of what she was saying, except that it didn't sound good.

CC just walked past him to the door. Opening it, she waved him out, "Go Niles. This cold hearted bitch needs to go to bed. Alone."

Niles was under the shock of her words. "What makes you say a thing like that?"

"You!" She shouted at him, "You just admitted to possibly loving me, and your first instinct as to what I might do upon hearing that is that I'd make fun of you." CC sighed, taking a breath to calm down a bit. In a much more controlled voice, she pursued her explanation. "A few minutes ago, in this very room, you offered me a truce, to air out what was going on, saying that friends help each other out. Well, if you rush to judgement on all your friends and dismiss them without even giving them a chance, I don't think that I want to be your friend."

Before he could say anything, she added "You know, right now, I was ready to honor my end of the deal. I lost that bet fair and square, and I knew what the stakes were going into it. I don't think I gave you any reason to doubt that I wouldn't honor it, so why would you think I wouldn't honor our truce? What have I done, really, to make you think so little of me, to believe that I am such a horrible person?" _Damn!_ CC could feel the tears welling at the corner of her eyes. "Just go Niles. Nothing will ever change between us. I'll always be the 'Bitch of Broadway' to you."

"And to you, I'll always be just a butler..." Niles couldn't help tagging that to the end of her sentence.

The sounds of his voice startled her, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Uhm, hello!?!" Niles knocked on his temple, and then using his finger in a very Tarzan-like way, continued "Me Butler, You Babcock."

Knowing he now had her attention, he pushed on. "First of all, I never said you were a cold hearted bitch. You said that. And yes, the story that I made up before was not the nicest, but I MADE IT UP. Why did I choose that way to play it up, I don't know...I was jealous for sure, and worried about you, and yeah, a little...no a lot mad that you would get yourself in that situation to begin with. Somehow, I knew that if I had tried to rescue you as the loving husband, or the jealous boyfriend, I would only fuel the hold he had on you. I've seen the type. I just wanted to get you out of harm's way, to get you safe." Niles looked right into her eyes, "If I made it seem like you were not worth it, I knew he would just lose interest."

Niles sighed audibly, walking slightly away from her. "I succeeded rather well I think. The guy even told me not to waste my time with you after you'd left." Niles tossed in a sardonic forced laugh. "And you..." he turned back to face her, "you think that I mean it. You seem to be convinced that because I don't want to go to bed with you on a bet, I don't want you at all. You were ready, and maybe still are, to kick me out because I realized that as much as I wanted to make love to you CC, I just couldn't bear that thought of what would come after. When you told me that I had won, I lost. Sleeping with you on a bet, knowing that you would never have done it otherwise..." Niles could feel his own tears start to flow, "I couldn't do it CC. I would rather hold on to the memory, and even now...my own stupid actions have tainted those for me. I know now...I can't even hope that maybe, someday, because I know."

Niles exhaled, defeated. Brushing the tears from his face, he couldn't even look up at her. "I meant what I said about my actions once we get back to work. I won't insult you anymore. I'll be a normal butler, and you will never have to worry about my insolent actions ruining your coffee, your clothes, or you day." Niles finally looked up again, "I'll miss it you know. Our zingers..." he said, as a soft smile crossed his lips. Shaking his head, he walked towards her. "I hope you enjoy the rest of your vacation. I won't be in your way." Niles paused with his hand on the door knob and looked back at her. "Good night CC".

He had already turned the doorknob when she finally spoke. "Don't go." CC waited, hoping, willing him to stay. "Please..."

"CC?"

"You really don't think that I'm a cold-hearted bitch?" She asked in a voice so unsteady, so unsure, and so fragile that Niles thought she might break.

"I really don't think that." Niles answered quietly.

"And you would really stop insulting me?" CC's voice was still frail, but she seemed to have gained a little strength.

"Like I said, I would miss it...but I'm the one who welched on the bet, those were the terms...I know you would have honoured your end of the bet, I will honor mine."

"Forgetting the stupid bet, or what might or might not happen after," CC took a deep breath and held his gaze, "would you want to sleep with me?" As nervous as she was, she kept her eyes glued to his, needing to know he would speak the truth.

Niles moved slowly toward her. "CC, if I let myself forget the world out there, I don't think I could even wait to get you to the bed before making you mine." How he wanted to kiss her. "Unfortunately, there is a world out there, and we are a part of it. I told you before that I can't just put it aside. The past few months have been hard enough, and all we did was kiss! I couldn't even imagine what it would be like if I had to try and move on from having made love with you." Niles sighed. "Why are you asking me this?"

"Can you move away please? I can't think straight when you're this close to me."

"What?" Niles was shocked, but didn't move.

"It's just that the way you smell, it...it distracts me." CC backed away as Niles showed no sign of doing so.

"The way I smell?" Niles asked, moving toward her again.

"Stop it Niles, I'm serious. I can't focus when you're this close. All I want to do is...uhm...just back up ok?" CC was completely flustered.

Niles, of course, would not let the subject drop, "What do you want to do?" He asked in a very low, smooth voice.

CC's senses were on overdrive again. Niles had admitted to her that he did want her, and the only reason he hadn't already taken her was that he was quite likely in love with her. He was also once again standing just behind her, and she didn't know how much more she could handle. "Cluck like a chicken?" she tossed, trying desperately to lighten the mood.

"Did I tell you how much that turned me on?" Niles knew he was playing with fire.

"Oh Niles," CC turned around and kissed him. She couldn't have waited another second to feel his arms around her, and was more than appreciative when his mouth yielded to her assault.

Niles couldn't believe this was happening again. He never wanted it to end, but he had to know... "CC wait."

"No Niles, I can't. I won't wait anymore. I've waited far too long already. What you said before about our differences. It's true, to a point. I honestly don't have any problem with you being a butler, aside from the way you treat me, but that's got nothing to do with your job." She smiled at him, "I want you Niles. I wasn't ready to admit it, to anyone, until now. That silly bet was just the push that I needed."

Niles looked at her. She seemed sincere. "What about after? This can't be just a physical thing for me, CC. I can't...I don't think I could survive it."

Taking another controlled breath, CC spoke "Niles...I want it all. I want you and what that means. I have no idea how that will work, or if it will work, but I promise, as much as I need you right now, that I'm not toying with you."

"You really mean that, don't you..." Niles let his hand come up and caress her cheek.

"Yes Niles, I do. I can't promise you I won't be scared...I've never done this before, I'm absolutely terrified." When Niles arched his eyebrow questioningly, CC continued "The relationship thing, Butler Boy. The sex part, I've done before." Adding quietly, "Not as much as you'd think..."

"Ok, Ok. I deserved that." Bringing his arms around her waist, "I've never done the relationship thing either CC. I'm scared too."

"We make quite a pair then." CC laughed softly. She leaned her head on his chest near his shoulder. "I love the way you smell."

"Lemon bowl fresh?" Niles tossed up, running his hands across her back.

"Hunky Butler" CC tossed back. She just had time to pull her head back when his lips came crashing down on hers. "Oh God Niles," she moaned as his mouth left hers to trace along her jaw, and nuzzle her neck just below the ear. "I want you. Take me to bed, Niles."

"I told you CC, we won't make it to the bed." True to his word, Niles dropped them to the floor and made her his, over and over again.


End file.
